heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nico
full name: nicola emmie vieth -hates her name so goes by nico -tribeless/hive/mud hybrid -time period = ???? -StReSsEd high school senior who still hasn't applied for a college -dark purple scales (#2A1E5C) w/ gold patterns (#8B9138, pattern open to interpretation), black stripes. can change into to a sort of shadowy pattern while using POWERS (see refs) -#40434E (eyes), white horns/claws -small for her age (kinda like that one short person everyone tries to pick up) -kinda skinny (just is) -she kinda hates how tiny she is -likes big hoodies and sweatpants/leggings -SUPERPOWERS (telekinesis and can summon "shadow weapons") Nico belongs to DJ. Do not use her without permission. The timeline she lives in is flexible. |} Nico is very short. That's what most dragons first notice about her. She's a good three to four inches shorter than most dragons, and is also pretty thin. She looks like she hadn't grown since entering middle school. Her scales are a dark, royal purple, with golden markings and black stripes. Her claws and horns are white. Nico is commonly found wearing big hoodies and jeans, leggings, or sweatpants. Occasionally, she'll wear a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, dark jeans, and fingerless gloves. In her "shadow form," as she calls it, she is a dragon-shaped mass of blue vapor. SHe can still be harmed and harm others in this form, and it only appears when she uses her powers. Nico is generally introverted, but is also fairly extroverted (a 55%-45% ratio, she estimates). She is an excellent actress, and can think of a believable lie on the spot. She prefers to tell things to other dragons as it is, no matter how blunt the truth can be. Her acting skills come in handy when her alter-ego is mentioned to her. When she is fighting crime or saving others from danger, she is nearly always silent, and tries her hardest to preserve all life. She is ruthless, yet merciful, preferring to send criminals to prison instead of taking their lives. But she can't save everybody, and she hates it. Nico was the runt of her siblings, five others to be exact. The oldest was named Reto, then came Elanore, May, Alexander, Jett, then her. Her mother was the HiveWing queen's sister, who fell in love with an aristocratic MudWing hybrid. The siblings were given everything they wanted, and taught to turn their noses up at anything "common." Their parents expected perfection out of their dragonets, being descended from important social figures and all. Nico felt something wasn't right. She was getting everything without working at all, while she saw dragons working themselves ragged to feed their dragonets. She wanted to help the poorer dragons, and told her mother her idea to help. Her mother was not pleased. She was told to turn up anything those "filthy lizards" used. At age ten, she was informed of an arranged marriage between her and a wealthy SkyWing. The week leading up their first "date," she felt extremely pressured to act like the straight, cisgender dragon she was expected to be. In reality, she already had plans. She had met a wonderful RainWing named Millie at her school. They had been friends for a while, her mother knew, but they were slowly becoming more than friends. Needless to say, her "future husband" was disgusting. Honestly, a slug would be friendlier, handsomer, and neater, He was a mess. When Nico graduated her freshman year of high school, Millie's mother divorced her father and gained custody of her. He was moving to the southwest part of the Rain Kingdom, so Millie had to transfer schools. Nico's siblings excelled in mathematics, language, and history, while she could only muster a B+ on average. Her mother and father began ignoring her in favor of her "better" siblings; their only interactions being when she was fed or dropped off at school. At age 16, she couldn't take this treatment any longer. She cornered her father (literally and figuratively) and demanded her inheritance be given to her. He forked it over reluctantly, and Nico left. wip add stuff about powers and finding millie again <3333 trivia relationships gallery